Ostateczny test
by T.E.D.S
Summary: Voldemort stawia swoich Śmierciożerców przed jeszcze jednym, dziwnym testem...
1. Test

-Czeka was wszystkich jeszcze ostateczny test – oznajmił Czarny Pan. – Prawdziwy Śmierciożerca musi być na tyle silny, by nie ulegać emocjom… każdy z was obejrzy pewien… obraz. Trzykrotnie. Jeśli ktoś się rozpłacze podczas oglądania, nie jest godzien noszenia Mrocznego Znaku. Zrozumiano?

Rozległy się twierdzące pomruki.

-Dobrze. Bellatriks, Rudoflusie, Rabastanie… wy pójdziecie jako pierwsi.

Rudolfus chciał zaprotestować, ale żona go pociągnęła za sobą. Razem z Rabastanem weszli do niedużego pomieszczenia. Voldemort polecił im, by usiedli na podłodze, co też zaraz wykonali. Wtedy Czarny Pan machnął różdżką i przed trójką Śmierciożerców pojawił się ruchomy obraz.

Najpierw było tam pędzące stado antylop gnu i młody lew, starający się uniknąć stratowania. Później dorosły lew chwycił malca w pysk i położył na pobliskiej skale, lecz sam nie zdołal uciec, próbował wspiąć się na ściany wąwozu, ale drugi lew strącił go w dół. Wtedy Bellatriks wydała z siebie zduszony krzyk. Kątem oka zobaczyła, jak Rabastan ukradkiem ociera łzę. Skupiła się na ruchomym obrazie. Teraz mały lew szedł przez opustoszały wąwóz, wołając tatę.

-Bello, bądź dzielna – szepnął łamiącym się głosem Rudolfus, ściskając jej dłoń. Bellatriks czuła łzy napływające jej do oczu, lecz zwalczyła je i odwzajemniła uścisk. Na obrazie mały lew odnalazł martwego ojca, lecz zdawał się nie zauważyć, iż ten nie żyje – prosił, by się podniósł, żeby poszli do domu. Bellatriks zacisnęła powieki, widząc beznadziejne starania lewka. A ten wołał o pomoc i płakał, a w końcu wsunął się pod łapę ojca…

Obraz zatrzymał się. I wrócił do pierwszej sceny.

Rudolfus poczuł, jak dłoń brata zaciska się na jego ramieniu. Teraz, gdy wiedzieli już, co się stanie, rozumieli też, dlaczego jest to próba wytrzymałości. Bellatriks przygryzła dolną wargę, jednocześnie uwieszając się na ramieniu męża. Rudolfus poczuł się przytłoczony ciężarem emocji obojga pozostałych. Dlatego tym bardziej walczył, by się nie rozpłakać. Wiedział, że gdyby się załamał, to samo stałoby się z Bellatriks i Rabastanem.

Obraz powtórzył się jeszcze raz. Rudolfus ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Bellatriks kojąco poklepała go po plecach.

-To już ostatni – szepnęła. Zdawała się już poradzić sobie z tragedią obrazu. Rudolfus był jej za to wdzięczny i dyskretnie otarł łzy jej szatą.

Wreszcie obraz zgasł. Rabastan wstał pierwszy, trochę sztywno. Za nim podniósł się Rudolfus i pomógł żonie wstać.

-Dobrze. Przeszliście próbę. Możecie iść do domu – oznajmił Voldemort. Pospiesznie podziękowali i wyszli. Teleportowali się do domu.

-B-bello? – mruknął Rudolfus. – Czy ch-chcesz, żebym…

-Nie… chcę być sama – szepnęła Bellatriks i lekko uścisnęła dłoń męża. Potem weszła do pokoju i rzuciła się na łóżko. Wtuliła twarz w poduszkę i rozpłakała się.

_Na wypadek, gdyby ktoś nie załapał, co Voldemort kazał im oglądać: jest to scena śmierci Mufasy. Prawdziwy mężczyzna płacze tylko wtedy, gdy ginie Mufasa._

_Skomentuj. Nieważne, czy ci się podobało, czy nie - napisz to.  
><em>


	2. Prequel

_Gdyby nie Panhomarek, tego rozdziału (jak i następnego) w ogóle by nie było._

Voldemort przechadzał się ulicami miasta, obserwując mugoli i wybierając kolejną ofiarę, gdy nagle jego wzrok przykuł plakat wiszący przed kinem. Rozejrzał się uważnie. Nikt go nie obserwował, ba, nikt nie zwracał uwagi ani na niego, ani na kino – pora była zbyt wczesna. Czarny Pan wyciągnął różdżkę z rękawa.

-_Diffindo_ – szepnął. Oddarty plakat upadł na ziemię. Voldemort zwinął go i odszedł.

Przez cały następny dzień Czarny Pan rozmyślał zarówno o plakacie, jak i o filmie, który tenże reklamował.

W końcu nie pozostało mu już nic innego, jak tylko zażądać eliksiru wielosokowego od Snape'a i wybrać się do kina.

Połowę eliksiru z włosem swojej najwierniejszej sługi, wypił od razu, a drugą ukrył w Coca-coli, którą kupił sobie przy wejściu. Film miał trwać więcej niż godzinę, a mniej niż dwie, a więc druga porcja była konieczna. Oprócz tego Voldemort kupił porcję popcornu. Usadowił się wygodnie w fotelu i rozkoszował się seansem.

Film był lekki i przyjemny. Ot, animacja o zwierzętach. Lwy mające króla, następca tronu, zły brat króla. Proste i przewidywalne…

Aczkolwiek Czarny Pan zadrżał nieco, gdy lew z blizną śpiewał swoją pieśń.

Zapchał się szybko popcornem, żeby się nie wydało.

Ale najgorsze nastąpiło, gdy król został zabity. Voldemort poczuł drapanie w gardle. A gdy królewski syn opłakiwał ojca, nie mógł się powstrzymać.

Rozpłakał się głośno, na całe kino.

I bardzo się cieszył, że będzie mógł to zwalić na Bellatriks.


	3. Sequel

_Drodzy czytelnicy, pozwólcie mi na początku publicznie odpowiedzieć na komentarz Ewy._

_Droga Ewo, wydawało mi się, że wyraziłam się wystarczająco jasno: Czarny Pan w poprzednim rozdziale wziął na siebie postać Bellatriks. Nie Snape'a._

-Zostaliście tylko wy trzej – rzekł Czarny Pan, patrząc na Snape'a i dwóch Malfoyów. Mężczyźni popatrzyli po sobie. Czymkolwiek był ten test, sprawił, że Bellatriks miała czerwone oczy przez trzy dni, a inni Śmierciożercy nawet dłużej.

Lucjusz naprawdę nie miał ochoty do niego podchodzić.

-Chodźmy już, ojcze – szepnął Draco i Lucjusz widział, że jego syn jest tak samo wystraszony jak on sam.

Weszli do pomieszczenia. Czarny Pan bez słowa rzucił zaklęcie iluzji.

-Patrzcie – powiedział krótko. – Jeśli któryś się rozpłacze, możemy się pożegnać.

Więc patrzyli. Draco kurczowo trzymał się szaty ojca widząc, jak lew wpada wprost pod kopyta antylop.

Lucjusz patrzył na obraz jak zahipnotyzowany. Nie zwracał uwagi na pochlipywanie syna. Jednocześnie miał ochotę odwrócić wzrok i uciec.

-Uuuaaaa! – zawył Draco. – Nie moooogęęęęę! To takie smuuuuuuutneeee…

Lucjusz nie mógł nie przyznać racji synowi. Czuł, jak łzy spływają mu po twarzy, i nie mógł ich powstrzymać.

Tylko Snape siedział i patrzył z kamienną twarzą.

-Draco, wydaje mi się, że stracisz Znak – mruknął. – Zapewne razem z lewą ręką, bo nie wiem, czy jest inna metoda…

Draco otarł łzy rękawem.

-Ale ja nie mogę – chlipnął.

W końcu, gdy było już po wszystkim, Lucjusz podszedł do Snape'a.

-Jak to zrobiłeś? – zapytał. Snape wzruszył ramionami.

-Eliksir kamiennej twarzy – wyjaśnił.


	4. Bonus

Wiele lat minęło od pamiętnego testu, jakiemu Voldemort poddał swoich śmierciożerców. Przez ten czas wiele się wydarzyło. Między innymi – co śmierciożercy przyjęli bardzo różnie – Voldemort został pokonany ostatecznie, zabity, spalony na stosie, a jego prochami nabito armatę i wystrzelono w kierunku Stanów Zjednoczonych.

Severus Snape przyjął to wydarzenie ze stoickim spokojem. Nie był przecież takim fanatykiem jak Bellatriks, która popełniła samobójstwo z rozpaczy po swoim panu (albo po to, żeby uniknąć Azkabanu). Zresztą, co miałby zrobić? Uczniowie Hogwartu sami się przecież eliksirów nie nauczą.

-Severusie – zwróciła mu uwagę dyrektor MacGonagall. – Wkrótce zacznie się nowy rok szkolny i nie chcesz chyba straszyć wszystkich uczniów swoim wyglądem? Już od dawna nie jest to konieczne. Nie mógłbyś się ubrać, czy ja wiem… bardziej młodzieżowo?

Snape zamyślił się.

-Zrobię, co w mojej mocy – zgodził się.

Dwa dni później na pierwszej lekcji w nowym roku szkolnym, przed gromadą trzecioklasistów z Gryffindoru i Slytherinu, Snape stanął dumnie, jak lew przed swoim stadem.

I zdjął wierzchnią bluzę.

Pod spodem miał luźną, czarną koszulkę z białym napisem – taką, jakie były ostatnio modne wśród młodzieży.

Napis na piersiach Mistrza Eliksirów głosił: NIE PŁAKAŁEM PO MUFASIE.


End file.
